


five times evan hansen tried to kiss jared kleinman (but jared was too socially inept to pick up on it) and one time he succeeded

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 5+1, 5t1t, Based on Real Events, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Five Times, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Jared Kleinman, God - Freeform, M/M, Starbucks, UGH they’re idiots, ah well he’s autistic now ! i said so !, also i know yall think that evan’s bi but listen. He Is Gay. thanks for ur time., does that mean he’s autistic coded, five times one time, gay evan hansen, hi! i cant proofread this, jared doesn’t pick up on social cues, jared kleinman is an idiot, mlb evan, op is an idiot, sky lakota lynch as jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: it’s exactly what it says on the label !!





	five times evan hansen tried to kiss jared kleinman (but jared was too socially inept to pick up on it) and one time he succeeded

**Author's Note:**

> this is. most of it is based off of true events. i am a socially inept dumbass y'all :')

> _five times evan hansen tried to kiss jared kleinman_

1.  
“Hey,” Evan greeted him, a light smile on his face.  
Jared thought back to the last time they’d communicated and blushed horrifically. Hopefully neither of them would make this weird. “Hey, hi.”  
“Your hair looks extra fluffy today,” Evan commented. He held his arms out and Jared stepped into the embrace, burying his head in Evan’s shoulder.  
“How are you?”  
“Bad, how are you?”  
“No! Why be mad, why be sad—”  
Jared cut him off to finish the vine reference. “When you could be glade? I made a vine compilation for you. That one’s in it, so.”  
“You’re the best,” Evan said, drawing back to push one of Jared’s curls out of his eyes  
“I know,” Jared responded, grinning.  
Evan smiled down at him and Jared beamed back up at him.  
A voice came from behind them — Matt’s, probably. “Y’all are gay.”  
“True,” Jared said. “Very true.”

2\.   
“Can I walk you to class?” Evan held a hand out to Jared, who took it.  
“I don’t know, can you?”  
“I hate you,” Evan grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then hesitating. “Is, was that okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah,” Jared nodded vigorously.  
The two of them started down the hallway to Mr. Palmer’s room, Jared practically running to keep up with Evan’s long strides.   
“You have B lunch today, right?” Evan asked.  
“Yeah.” He knew Evan knew that. They’d had B lunch together on Tuesdays every week this year. “And then, you want to go get food during study hall?”  
“Do you have senior privs?”  
“Irrelevant,” Jared said, grinning a little. “See you at lunch.”  
“See you at lunch,” Evan echoed. He ducked down and pressed a kiss to Jared’s cheek, a smile painting his face.

3\.   
Evan was watching as Jared ate his lunch (three packs of fruit snacks) mechanically, hovering, his anxiety practically radiating off his skin.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” Jared lied. He began lining his fruit snacks up in rows.  
“Are you sure?”  
Jared braced himself. He’d told himself to stop lying to people, and he was going to do that. If he wanted to keep his relationships, he’d have to be honest. “I’m-”  
The words froze in his throat. “-fine. I’m fine.”  
“Good,” Evan smiled, placing a hand on Jared’s cheek. “I’m glad. I want you to be happy.”  
“I want you to be happy, too,” Jared smiled. He handed Evan a fruit snack. “Want one?”

4\.   
Evan put his bag down at their usual table in the corner of the nearest Starbucks as Jared went up to the counter to order. When he came back with an iced tea, an iced coffee, and two doughnuts, Evan had six dollars in his hand, which was stretched out towards Jared.  
“No. I’m paying.”  
“But-”  
“Shut up, I’m paying and that’s that.”  
Evan shook his head affectionately and moved his chair next to Jared’s, hooking his leg with Jared’s. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Jared smiled, a sappy grin spreading across his face.  
Evan’s smile was so soft and sweet and Jared felt his heart melt and he grinned back, his heart slamming into his ribcage.  
He took a sip of his iced coffee. “I really love you.”

5.  
Evan opened the car door for Jared, resting against the side of the car as he got in and even leaning over him to buckle his seatbelt for him.  
“I love you,” Jared mumbled.   
“I love you too,” Evan smiled down at him. He brushed a curl of Jared’s hair our of his eyes again.   
Jared reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Evan’s ear. “Hey, we match now.”

 

 

> _and one time he succeeded_

1.  
Jared and Evan were sitting in the car, listening as the last notes of Stupid With Love from Mean Girls faded out.  
“Y’know,” Evan said. “I’ve literally been trying to kiss you all day.”  
Jared’s mouth dropped open. “You have?!”  
“Did you seriously not notice?”  
Jared laughed as shuffle selected You & I from bare. “No! I’m a socially inept dumbass and I drink dumb bitch juice for breakfast every morning.”   
“I’m gonna have to tell you when I’m trying to kiss you, then, huh,” Evan asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question than anything. “Are your parents home?”  
“No. My mom’s at a, uh, this thing for the moms at our synagogue, and my dad’s,” he waved his hand aimlessly. “Cheating, or something. Why?”  
“You really do drink a lot of dumb bitch juice,” Evan commented, but he was smiling affectionately. “Jared. I want to kiss you.”  
“Oh!”  
“Oh!” Evan teased him, brushing his hair out of his eyes again. “But really, can I?”  
“Please do.”  
Evan leaned forward over the gap between the seats and then sighed. “Nope. Fuck it. Sit up here, I can’t reach you.”  
“I’m not that short,” Jared grinned, but he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed up, wedging his feet underneath Evan’s seat.  
“You are, but okay,” Evan grinned.  
“Shut up,” Jared said, quickly following it up with, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Evan said, placing a hand on Jared’s cheek and intertwining his other hand with Jared’s. “Am I sending enough signals yet?”  
“No, be a little more obvious,” Jared quipped.  
Evan tilted his head and pressed their lips together, grinning at Jared’s slight giggle before deepening the kiss, moving his hand from Jared’s cheek to his hair.  
He pulled back and grinned down at Jared, whose face was probably bright red. “D’you get it?”  
“Oh, oh my God,” Jared said. “I get it, we’re officially acquaintances now!”  
“Oh my God.”

**Author's Note:**

> hh i like my writing in this but im in an overthinking spiral so i cant proofread sorry 4 any format / grammar / spelling errors   
> my blue hellsite url is @trans-zoe-murphy


End file.
